Kryptonite
by Cao
Summary: Hmmm...Yami loses a duel and is sent to the Shadow Realm. How does he deal with it? How does Yuugi deal with his own mistake? Finished at last!


Cao: Again, I am going back and updating and possibly finishing this fic. It uses the lyrics from 'Kryptonite', just not the chorus.  
  
-------

-- lyrics referring to Yami.  
  
- lyrics referring to Yuugi.  
  
-------  
  
Yami's POV  
  
How did this happen? I was always there for you, yet when I asked for help, you glared with your innocent eyes and told me to do it myself. If I had known you hated me, I wouldn't have asked for your assistance. But in a battle of the mind, both halves of a soul are needed. The yami and the hikari. The dark and the light. That's why I lost.  
  
So as I sit here I can't help but feel you struggle. With what, I'll never know. After I was banished 'here', I won't mention this horrid place's name, our mind link went dead. I could still feel the stronger of your emotions. Depression, hatred, forgiveness. Not that it mattered. I was stuck. The only way to get back was......damn, I can't remember. I know I knew it in the past, but my memory......Damn it. I hate my present condition. All I can do is watch helplessly as life continues without me.  
  
A dark presence is forming in the world, I see it as the world turns before my very eyes. Probably the one who defeated me. Malik. The world is doomed. Yuugi is......I failed him. I failed to protect him. I hate myself!  
  
_--I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,  
  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.  
  
As I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do.--  
  
_Yuugi's POV  
  
How could I do that to Yami? He had always answered my calls for help. But in his greatest moment of need, I refused to help him. I don't know why, my brain just can't figure out what happened. Had Malik somehow possessed me inside my mind? Was that even possible?  
  
Something dark is happening around me, but I can't distinguish it from everyday life. I just feel it in my soul. I can't help but wonder if Yami can feel it too. Yes, he can. Even though I broke the link, I can somehow still feel his darkest feelings. Worry was the biggest one right now. I feel like crap. Did this happen because I refused to help him? However it happened, it has me extremely confused. It confused me more when the puzzle mysteriously disappeared after Yami did.  
  
I hope, if I ever see him again, that Yami can forgive me. If he will even talk to me. I broke his spirit by refusing him. I only hope I can still be his friend. Perhaps a distant friend, but still a friend. Nothing else. I want him back.  
  
_-I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon.  
  
After all, I knew it had to be something to do with you .  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then.  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end.-  
  
_Yami's POV  
  
I can't stand it anymore. All I feel now is rejection. And it's strongly coming from Yuugi, more so than it is from myself. It's too much pressure for me to stand anymore. I have to end it. But how? I can see a silver blade floating in the air before, as if granting my last wish. I could......, but Yuugi......oh, but I forgot, he doesn't care anymore. In that case, neither do I.  
  
My grip tightened on the handle of the dagger as I prepared to do the worse. A few incoherent words passed my mouth but it didn't matter, no one would hear them anyway. I slowly moved the blade to my pale wrist. My mouth curls into a weak smile as I pressed the blade hard into the delicate flesh. With a fast slash, the blood vessel burst in my arm. Thick crimson liquid oozed out of the wound. I smiled as I watched it drip and form a pool beneath me. I felt dizzy as I moved the knife to the other hand. More sloppily, since I was using my left hand, I forced myself to do the same to the other wrist. Blood rapidly gushed from my body, draining my life away.  
  
A promise to my hikari flashed through my head as I slipped from reality. 'I'll always be there for you, no matter what.' No matter what. Countless times I had kept the promise, but now I had finally broken it.  
  
"Goodbye. May all the troubles be over for you aibou......" were my last, hopeless words. As the last trace of life left me, I vaguely felt my body slump to the ground, never to move again.  
  
_--You call me strong,  
  
You call me weak,  
  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
  
If not for me then you'd be dead.  
  
I'll picked you up and put you back on solid ground--  
  
_Yuugi's POV  
  
He's gone. I felt it. Feelings of hatred and loss rushed through what was left of our link. Then it faded and sealed off. Tears stained my cheeks as I watched the rain pour outside my window. Rain. What perfect weather for what I'm feeling right now. Yami had ended his life, making me miserable and no one seemed to notice. They just bounce around in their happy lives not caring about anyone else. They wouldn't notice if I left too.  
  
I locked the door as I left the gameshop and pushed the key under the door. I wouldn't be needing it anymore. My hand falls to my side and came to a rest over my pocket. The handle of a gun was just visible, poking out the top of my pocket.  
  
I silently make my way to the park, to the place of my demise. I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a roughly scrawled note. On it was an short letter, explaining why I decided to do what I was going to do. I only hoped that in pulling the trigger, I could find Yami and apologize for what I did.  
  
The ground at the roots of the old oak tree is wet, but I don't care as I sink to my knees. Removing the gun from its concealed place in my pocket, I place the end at my temple.  
  
"Goodbye, cruel world," I hear myself speak as my finger slowly pulls the trigger back to the metal. A bang echoes through the park and through my head. The pain came immediately, but only briefly, as I died instantly.  
  
I felt light and transparent as I drifted through the darkness. In front of me, there was a golden staircase. I felt myself involuntarily started moving towards brightness. My head spun as I climbed higher and higher.  
  
I burst from the shadows onto a dais shrouded by clouds. There was an old man sitting at a table, a large book on the table in front of him. He smiled as I drew close, and stretched his arm in the direction of a large, golden gate.  
  
Great waves of joy and happiness wash over me as I walked over to the gate. Before I pushed it open, however, I glanced back at the table. On the man's other side, was another gate. But it wasn't bright like this one was. It had a cloud of forboding hanging around it, all life seemed to drown in the darkness.  
  
My eyes were drawn beyond the gate, to a figure standing just inside it. Yami was hunched over, covered in dark, heavy chains. Small shadowy figures danced and cackled around his legs. As if he sensed my gaze, he glanced up. His eyes were rimmed with tears, sparkling joylessly in his eyes.  
  
He diverted his eyes away and I saw crystalline drops fall from his face. He turned and allowed the shadows to swallow him.  
  
All at once, I understood. Because he had been created by the darkness, that was the only place he could return to after death. But I was made of pure light, stabilizing a direct path to heaven for me. Because of these differences, we could never be together.  
  
I would never be able to apologize.

----------  
  
Cao: I hope I did okay on the ending, although it wasn't a happy ending.  
  
Dark: Look at the theme/topic thingy, it's angst. It's not supposed to have a happy ending.


End file.
